The invention relates to a rolling device for forming separate rolls from a continuous sheet, particularly a paper sheet, which device is used in a roll cutting machine and wherein the device includes two supporting rollers for carrying each roll as it is being wound.
These rolling devices are used, for instance, to form separate smaller rolls from larger storage rolls. Where roll cutting machines are used at the same time as the rolling device, a continuous sheet is drawn from a storage roll, is cut longitudinally by the roll cutting machine into separate narrower sheets and these narrower sheets are rolled up by a rolling device on a plurality of roll formers or spools, etc. that are disposed next to one another axially. When the winding of a roll on a roll former is completed, the wound roll is removed from the rolling device, the sheet which is still attached to the storage roll is torn off and the sheet header or leading end thus formed is attached to a newly inserted roll former or spool, normally by hand attachment with adhesive tape.